The Sleeping Forest
by FioRenna
Summary: Di Hutan yang sangat tenang, tidurlah seorang putri yang sangat manis. Kemudian, datanglah seorang samurai yang menemukannya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan sang samurai itu?


**"The Sleeping Forest"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Vocaloid © Yamaha. Sleeping Forest © It's right owner.**

**Summary: Di Hutan yang sangat tenang, tidurlah seorang putri yang sangat manis. Kemudian, datanglah seorang samurai yang menemukannya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan sang samurai itu?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dsb. Dont Like, Don't Read! RnR pliss... R nya satu aja juga udah senang kok..**

**Note: yang italic dan rata tengah narator **

* * *

><p><em> The Sleeping Forest<em>

* * *

><p><em>Pada zaman dahulu kala, Di Hutan yang sangat lebat. Disinari oleh cahaya hangat sang rembulan, berbaring di ayunan sang Maha Kuasa. Tidak tersengar suara apapun selain kicauan burung-burung dan rumput-rumput yang bergoyang. Semuanya hening.<em>  
><em>Hutan yang dilarang untuk dimasuki, yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kutukan. Kutukan dari seorang penyihir jahat kepada seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Ia dikutuk untuk tidur selama-lamanya...<em>  
><em>Hanya ada satu cara untuk mematahkan kutukan sang putri yang telah tertidur, selama seabad dan 7 hari...<em>

_Suatu hari, seorang samurai berambut ungu panjang tersesat dihutan itu._  
><em>Samurai yang tak bernama, yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang...<em>  
><em>Perlahan tapi pasti, ia masuk ke hutan itu, melanggar larangan untuk memasuki hutan tersebut...<em>  
><em>Apa yang ia lihat didepannya adalah...<em>  
><em>Seorang putri tidur yang sangat cantik, yang dilindungi oleh yang Maha Kuasa...<em>

_**Samurai's POV**_

Aku berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berambut merah muda tersebut. Aku mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Tapi... Aku ingat akan tanganku yang kotor ini, hanya akan menodai figurnya yang indah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menariknya, tidak jadi untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Aku hanya bisa memandangi gadis ini...

_Didalam Hutan yang sangat lebat tersebut, setiap hari sang samurai mengunjungi gadis itu._

"Aku... membenci tanganku, yang telah ternodai oleh darah. Aku tidak mau dirimu ternodai oleh tanganku yang kotor ini..." Gumamku pelan. Aku menatap figur indah yang berada didepanku, setiap hari... Tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Selama ini, aku selalu hidup dalam kesepian... Tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menemukan sebuah harta... Maka dari itu, aku akan terus melindungnya... melindungimu...

**Suatu hari**

Aku menemukan sesuatu di sebuah gubuk yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat dimana sang putri itu tertidur... Sebuah buku dongeng anak-anak yang sudah lumayan tua. Aku pun membacanya, "Putri yang tertidur karena dikutuk oleh sang penyihir jahat, akan terbangun dengan ciuman dari sang pangeran.."

Apakah gadis itu akan terbangun jika aku menciumnya? Aku sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku lagi, aku segera berlari menuju tempat sang putri...

Semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya... Karena aku takut, tanganku ini akan menodainya... Maka dari itu, aku selalu menekan keinginanku untuk menyentuhnya.

Aku menyentuh sang putri untuk pertama kalinya, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, berharap agar kutukannya dapat dipatahkan dan ia akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya...

**Malamnya**

Aku terus menunggu agar gadis itu terbangun, membuka matanya... Tapi, meskipun malam telah tiba, gadis itu tetap tidak membuka matanya...

Aku memandangi buku dongeng tersebut. "Cerita ini hanya dibuat oleh para manusia dari dunia kebohongan, yang tercampur dengan ilusi... Betapa bodohnya aku untuk mempercayai ini!" Gumamku pelan.

Aku menyerah... Dan kembali pulang menuju gubuk tempat dimana aku menemukan buku dongeng tersebut.

**Keesokan harinya**

Aku pergi mengunjungi putri yang tertidur. Aku melihat seorang lelaki tidak dikenal berambut biru, aku melihat ia menatap sang putri. Aku menyembunyikan diriku dibalik semak-semak belukar yang ada disekitarku. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang putri, mencium sang putri...

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku ditusuk melihat lelaki itu menyentuh sang putri.

Tetapi, perlahan kepalanku melemah... Karena, dengan ciuman lelaki tersebut, sang putri terbangun dan membuka matanya yang baru kusadari bewarna kebiruan. Sang putri yang terbangun tersenyum kepada lelaki yang tak dikenal itu. Senyum yang sangat manis... Andai saja, senyum itu ditujukan padaku...

Akhirnya, aku sadar... "Aku bukanlah pangerannya..." Gumamku pelan.

_Lelaki yang tak dikenal itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang putri, mengajaknya pergi. Sang putri menyambutnya. Mereka berdua pun pergi, meninggalkan hutan tersebut, tanpa menyadari kehadiran sang samurai yang menatap kepergian mereka_

_Sang Samurai yang telah jatuh cinta pada sang Putri hanya bisa menatapi kepergiannya  
><em>_Sang Samurai kembali sendirian..._

Aku menatapnya yang semakin menghilang dari pandanganku. Sosoknya seakan ditelan oleh rimbunnya dedaunan dari pohon-pohon di hutan tersebut...

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir diwajahku... Apa ini? Apakah ini air mata? Apakah aku menangis?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepalaku ini... Tetes demi tetes terus mengalir dari mataku... Kurasa aku memang menangis...

_Air mata terus mengalir dari mata sang Samurai..._

_Sang Samurai yang telah kehilangan harta yang paling berarti di hidupnya, yang selama ini ia jaga, ia pun berdoa..._

_Kepada Rembulan, pada para Bintang, pada Yang Diatas, dan Pada sang Iblis..._

_"Tak peduli berapa puluh tahun...  
><em>_Tak peduli berapa abad akan terlewati...  
>Aku sama sekali tidak peduli...<br>Tapi sekali lagi...  
>Sekali saja sudah cukup...<br>Aku berdoa hanya untuk satu hal...  
>Kumohon, biarkanlah aku melihatnya lagi..."<em>

_Dan suatu hari, doa sang samurai itu akhirnya terjawab.._

_ _**Gakupo's POV **_ _

**Di Koridor Vocaloid Academy **

Aku berjalan perlahan melewati koridor sekolahku. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda membawa beberapa buku yang (kelihatannya) lumayan berat. Tiba-tiba ia terdorong oleh 2 anak kembar berambut _blond_, menyebabkan ia terjatuh. Aku menghapirinya, membantu ia memunguti buku-bukunya.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua buku-bukunya, aku membantunya berdiri, "Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Ia mengganguk, kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. Aku merasa seperti aku pernah melihat senyumnya itu... Seperti _Déjà vu _saja...

"Terimakasih, sudah mau membantuku..." Ia (lagi-lagi) tersenyum. Aku yang seakan tersihir olehnya, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku... Kamui Gakupo,salam kenal..." Kenapa aku gugup seperti ini?

Gadis itu mengganguk kecil. "Aku Megurine Luka, panggil saja Luka, salam kenal juga, Kamui-san. Aku murid baru disini, mohon bantuannya..." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum.

"Panggil saja Gakupo. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masuk kelas mana?" tanyaku. "Kelas 2-A" Jawabnya.  
>"Kebetulan, aku juga kelas 2-A... Mari, kuantar..." Ajakku padanya. Ia menggangguk dan mengambil buku-bukunya. Tapi, aku mengambil buku-buku yang ia pegang. "Ga-gakupo-san..." Ia mencoba protes, tidak terima bukunya kuambil.<p>

"Aku saja yang bawain... Yuk, kita jalan..." Aku tersenyum padanya. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Ia pun mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan bersama melewati koridor ini, menuju kelas kami. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman berada disisinya... Aku ingin terus berada disisinya, seperti ini... Selamanya...

_Setelah menunggu selama 7 abad dan 7 tahun, doa sang Samurai itu terjawab...  
>Ia terlahir kembali... Dan Ia dipertemukan dengan gadis yang ia cintai..<br>_

_Sang Samurai akhirnya bertemu dengan sang Putri..._

_Sang Putri yang ia sangat cintai..._

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

_**Gakupo's POV **_

Tak lama lagi, kami akan sampai ke kelas kami. Langkahku terhenti ditengah jalan. Aku menatap wajah Luka. Wajahnya memerah, yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Luka-san, apakah aku boleh terus disisimu?" tanyaku padanya. Wajahku terasa panas. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, yang membuat wajahku semakin panas.

"Ya..."

"Luka-san, aku mencintaimu..." Ehhh? Kenapa aku menyatakan cintaku padanya? Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya... Mungkin...

Luka terdiam sejenak... Kulihat wajahnya semakin memerah. "Aku..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kulihat wajahnya sudah semerah apel, manis sekali..

"...juga mencintaimu... Gakupo-san..." lanjutnya, yang membuatku bahagia...

**~(Omake)The End~**


End file.
